1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a keyboard type electronic musical instrument which employs keyboards having a number of keys arranged corresponding to letter names . . . A.sub.n-1 .music-sharp., B.sub.n-1, C.sub.n, C.sub.n .music-sharp., D.sub.n, D.sub.n .music-sharp., E.sub.n, F.sub.n, F.sub.n .music-sharp., G.sub.n, G.sub.n .music-sharp., A.sub.n, A.sub.n .music-sharp., B.sub.n, C.sub.n+1, C.sub.n+1 .music-sharp., D.sub.n+1, . . . (n being an integer) based on the scale of the equal temperature of 12 degrees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of keyboard type electronic musical instrument is usually adapted such that depression of a selected one of the keys of the keyboards will produce a sound signal having the frequency defined for the letter name of the selected key, at a constant level regardless of the pressure applied to the selected key. Accordingly, with such a keyboard type electronic musical instrument, in the case of playing a tune by simultaneously depressing two or more selected ones of the keys of the keyboards, that is, in the case of the so-called chord performance, the tune is played with its melody obscured.
Heretofore, a variety of proposals have been made to enable playing of a tune with a clear melody, that is, to obtain a melody emphasis effect. However, any conventional keyboard type electronic musical instruments are bulky and complicated in construction and expensive.